Guide To Writing
Welcome to the writing guide! This guide will teach you how to write a good story on this site! We will be happy to accept anything as long as you follow this guide! You will get a warning before it will be taken down so you have a chance to fix what is wrong! Have fun reading this!--- Rule 1: Write with good grammar! It is important that when writing, use good grammar! When you write and it has bad grammar, people will dislike your page! You may get a lot of hate comments, and people say a lot of hurtful stuff in those comments. I know you probably don't want people saying rude or insulting things. So always remember to write with good grammar! How to write with good grammar: Remember to spell words correctly. If you write with the correct spelling, people will be able to read the page a LOT better! You can check if you spelled the words correctly by looking underneath the word. If it is spelled wrong, it will have a red underline as a warning. If you don't fix this, our admins will edit the page for you and fix the error. But please do not ignore it and wait for us admins to do your dirty work! We would be really happy if you could do it yourself! Please, don't be lazy! Fix your errors! Write sentences correctly! I read a lot of people's writing on other pages, and they are TERRIBLE! I read some pages that are like, and I quote, "I walk in room see weird man inside." There are so many stories like this on other fandom pages, that i want to cry. I also see a lot of sentences like this: "when reach house, I see chest open and close on own!" ITS REALLY ANNOYING! So please, if you write with bad language, don't be offended if i put it in the Troll Story section. And if you are offended, FIX YOUR OWN MISTAKE! If people don't fix their own mistakes, and leave it for me, the owner, or an admin of the site to fix, eventually, we will stop fixing your mistakes and just put it in the troll section for good and NEVER TAKE IT OUT. You have been warned. Rule 2: Write Appropriate Content! Writing inappropriate content is straight terrible! This site is not only for teens and adults, but for kids under 12 years old too! So please if you write a story with these following items, *Gore *Inappropriate language *Inappropriate content *Possibly too scary content Please if your story contains any of these objects above, write at the top of the page, a warning, for those younger kids. And if they don't read the warning, well its their fault and if they start reporting your story, we will ask them if they read the warning. Thank you! Rule 3: Info On Story Contest Writing a story for our monthly story contest, you must apply for these following qualifications, *are a good member of the community (Meaning that you respect people's content and write appropriate stories with a warning and have not written anything rude! *Have a Fandom account that can easily be viewed Via, Link in story, or account name easily available *Are NOT A BOT! Bots are terrible and can ruin websites. If you are a bot that mass writes stories to get a promotion on the site, we will know by checking your activity! *Are accepting the terms of being an admin. (If you accept the terms, and do not follow them, you will be banned from this website and your stories will be given credit by the admins. No offense! *And finally, are a member of the site discord channel! The discord channel is where people can go if they have issues on the site, or need any sort of help! So all people who win and become an admin, must be willing to help users! Thats all really. So if you qualify for these, then welcome to the team contest winners! Note This note is to let people know that if you do not follow these rules, your story will likely be taken down. There is always a reason, and we will post it on your account wall. Thank you for your time! Happy Writing! ;) Category:Information